Kyr’am’s legacy
by Will Marks
Summary: Story about a young Mandalorian. Kry’am Fett is a Mandalorian in training. His father was disgraced and killed, so he must prove his valour in a spectacular way. EU where Mandos earn everything. I had an idea, but it clashed with existing lore. Some words are actually Mandoa’a. If it looks made up, use a translator. Mostly names, or foul language, hence the T rating.


Chapter I: Mandalorian Roots

*On Mandalore*

I ducked behind cover, during an extremely intense training session.

"You need to pay more attention to all of your surroundings, because you will never know when the enemy will strike." My teacher, and uncle, Kalyr Fett spoke over my comm.

"Shut up…" I mumbled, turning the volume down. I lifted my blaster and jumped the barrier, blasting the training droids to pieces.

"What was that, Kyr'am?" He asked.

"I would like to have as little distraction as possible." I grunted, as I rolled behind more cover.

"Well, in a battle you don't have that luxury." He reminded me. I jumped over the barrier and beat one droid down with the butt of my blaster and shot the other.

"I know Kalyr, but in training, why can't I have it?" I asked, turning off the safety of the blaster. He glided down on his jetpack.

"Because I am training you for true akaan, now go put your Beskar on, and get ready for melee training." He said. Twenty-five minutes later I had my armour on, equip with special wrist blades, in addition to the standard liquid cable, and flamethrower, standing at the entrance of the arena. I walked in, noticing right away that there was a lot of cover, and a lot of the doors were open. I walked to the center of the arena, and drew my sword. Moments later, 12 full fledged Mandalorian warriors, in full Beskar'gam, wielding an assortment of bladed and non bladed weapons walked in.

"Kyr'am! You are in your final exam for melee training! You must stay alive, and defeat at least half of the Mandalorians present!" Kalyr's voice came over the loudspeakers in the arena. Seconds later, he began talking in my helmet, "Most of these warriors are new, and inexperienced. Move quickly, and stay on your feet. You'll do okay, good luck."

"Thank you Kalyr." I said, as I turned the comm off. A bell rang out and I jumped into one of the towers, using some of my parkour training. The warriors followed me, so I jumped off, into the gauntlet. I ran through, until I reached wall. Once there, I studied my surroundings and saw that there was an alcove in the ceiling. I jumped into it and waited for someone to come. Soon enough, a group of three came by, so when the second one was under me, I dropped on top of him and stunned him with a blow to the neck, I turned and stabbed the one behind him in the chest, straight through his Beskar. I felt a wind behind me and ducked instinctivly. A club went flying over my head, and I did a back handspring away. He grabbed a sword from his fallen comrade and came at me. I blocked his first strike and returned with a lunging stab. He dodged and grabbed my arm. He went for a slash to my head, so I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so the sword fell out of his hand. I ejected my left wrist blade and jabbed it into his neck. I let go of him as I pulled the weapon out, and his body dropped. I heard three cannons go off, and the names of the three fallen warriors. I tore off down the hallway, and encountered a fourth warrior. I jumped off the wall around him and in the process, cut his ribcage with my wrist blade. He fell and I continued running. Another cannon went off. I jumped off the wall and climbed on top. I looked around and saw another trio of warriors sweeping the maze in the standard search pattern, so I jumped across to them, and dropped on top of the guy in the front, blade extending into his helmet. As soon as I got the blade in, I ejected my other one into the woman in the back of the group, and pulled the weapon out of the first man. I drew my sword, left handed, and spun my whole body, cutting the final team member's chestplate open. They looked down, and saw their blood falling on the floor, and looked back up at me.

"Please, you've won, you don't need to do this. Help me." They asked, dropping their weapon.

"Sorry, but a true Mandalorian has to follow the Code, and 'One must die as one has lived.' You know what I have to do." I responded, spinning my sword up and through their neck, taking their head clean off.

"Kyr'am! You've finished the mission." My uncle called down, over the loudspeakers. The arena walls dropped, and I raised my weapon in the air. The assembled Mandalorians clapped, and rose to their feet. After a few seconds, the training board flew down, and circled around me.

"Kyr'am, you have entered into the ranks of the Mandalorian Gladiators, so, to keep with tradition, you will recite the Mandalorian Code." The Chief of the Board told me. I dropped my blade into the sheath, and rose my hand to salute.

"I Kyr'am of clan Fett, swear to live by the code, and nothing but the code,

For strength is life, as the strong have the right to rule.

Honour is life, and without honour one may as well be dead.

Loyalty is life, as without one's clan one has no purpose.

Death is life, one shall die as one has lived."

"Kyr'am, do you believe in this code?" My uncle asked me.

"Yes." I responded, without lowering my salute.

"Then you have officially become A Mandalorian Gladiator!" He shouted, as the assembled warriors began to cheer.

"Kyr'am, do you want to take the next test today?" Kalyr asked me in a low voice.

"Yes, Mentor. Yes I would." I answered, keeping my voice low. He looked at the Chief instructor and nodded.

"Kyr'am, you are now to take the marksmen test. This test is a challenge of your aim, and dexterity. You may choose any blaster model, and you may carry up to three blasters. Your mission is to defeat two dozen full fledged warriors in a shootout, without your melee weapons. Do you accept these terms?" He called to me.

"I accept these terms Sir! I choose the EE-3 carbine, and two DESTAR-34's." I answered.

"Retrieve your weapons, and leave you blades with your Mentor." He responded. I ran to the barracks, sheathing my blade as I ran. I grabbed my blasters, and took off my sword belt. I handed the belt to Kalyr, and he nodded at me. I walked to the turbolift, and stood still. The lift began to rise, and I dropped into a crouch, as soon as I was high enough, I rolled to the left and unleashed a hail of blaster-fire. I mowed down one warrior, and ducked behind cover. I peeked out around the side, and saw two sneaking towards my position, in standard search and destroy patterns. I put my EE-3 on my back and drew my WESTARs. I stood up and fire them both at the same time, without seeming to take aim.

"Gotcha kid!" I heard a man behind me. I whipped my head back, and hit him in the face. He stumbled back, and I sweep-kicked him. He hit the ground, and I aimed at his head. I walked towards him and kicked off his helmet.

"Nice try, but looks like I won." I gloated, before pulling the stun trigger. He flew back into the ground and blacked out. I turned around and ran towards the edge of the arena, pegging another in the back as I passed him. I jumped over the barrier, and roundhouse kicked someone in the head, before unleashing a hail of blasterfire on two others. I jumped the barrier again, and saw that I was surrounded. I put my hands up, and dropped my blasters. Two of them walked up to me and took off my helmet. When the one saw me smiling, he punched me in the face.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, if you weren't so interested in my gorgeous face, you'd know that I targeted all of your friends before my helmet came off. You should probably fix that…" I explained.

"Koperar!" He yelled, as he ripped his helmet off and put mine on. As he did that, I pulled the EE-3 off my back and blasted the other guy holding me, and rolled behind cover. I popped up and shot the guy in the chest. Right after, I rolled to his falling body, hooked my hand in his back armour. I put my helmet back on, and picked up my WESTARs. I holstered one, and used the other over the shoulder of my meat shield. I turned left and saw a group of warriors trying to circle around my back. I threw the warrior I was using as a shield, and drew my other sidearm. I peppered the warriors until all of them had multiple shots that would kill an non-Mandalorian. Distracted by them, a lone warrior got close enough to me to put the barrel of his rifle against the soft spot on the neck of my armour.

"Drop'em." He snarled.

"Koperar." I hissed, dropping both of my handguns. He kicked them both away, and turned to the crowd.

"What should I do with him?" He asked them, "What is the punishment for failing an exam on Mandalore?" I winced, knowing that there are only three options, death, banishment, or a brand. He waved his rifle in the air and I seized the opportunity. I elbowed him in the throat, and snapped his wrist back, causing him to drop the blaster. I hit the ground, and swept his legs out. We started to fight hand to hand. He reached out his arm for his weapon, but I batted it out of reach. He put me in a chokehold, hoping to incapacitate me so he could get the weapon and finish me off. As a last ditch effort, I stretched out my arm and willed my fallen WESTAR into my hand. To everyone's surprise, it flew across the arena. Without a second's hesitation, I aimed it towards his face, and pulled the trigger, at point blank range.

"Kyr'am! Your test is over!" I heard my uncle yell. All the barriers disappeared, and myself and all the remaining marksmen walked to the center of the stadium. He tapped the side of his helmet with two fingers. I switched my headset to channel two.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"It was a mystical power called the Force. We can't teach you how to use it here, only a Jedi, or a Sith could do that." He replied, having me salute. I recited the Code, and then went back to my private conversation.

"Would that mean I have to leave the Mandalorian ranks?" I ask.

"Yes, it would. Only one other Mandalorian has ever even had access to the power. His name was Tarre Vizla." My uncle explained.

"The disgraced warrior of clan Vizla?!" I asked in surprise.

"The very same." He responded in disgust.

"What do I do about these powers?" I questioned.

"You can use them to the best of your ability, as long as others don't notice. They all think you have an attachment that allows you to summon your weapons." He told me.

"Then let them think that." I told him.

"Kyr'am Fett! That was an amazing display of your abilities. Today you have not only passed your Gladiator's Exam, but your Sharpshooter's Exam also! You are now a fully fledged Mandalorian Warrior, what has the rights to participate in any and all events and challenges. We have already heard you proclaim the Code today, so please step forward, and receive your new Helmet, and a sword with the crest of Clan Fett!" The Mandalore proclaimed to both myself and the crowd. I stepped forward, in a slight daze, as I was now a better warrior than my own father, who died during his Gladiator's Exam, at they age of 25.

"Thank you Mandalore!" I bowed. He proceeded to stomp his left foot on the ground. An electric blue helmet with dark green, gold and black details rose from the ground. He picked it from the air, and put it under his arm.

"Kneel Kyr'am." He whispered to me. I knelt, and he removed my old helmet. "Once a warrior completes an exam, they earn their warrior helmet, and with it, the right to challenge other warriors, and participate in clan wars, as well as call upon other warriors when in need. Kyr'am, this new helmet is as such." He placed the new helmet on my head, and immediately, it came to life. It connected to my armour, and weapons, giving me full control of everything. I restrained myself from trying to use some of the new abilities I gained with the helmet.

"Thank you Mandalore." I said in an undertone. He seemed to ignore me and continued.

"Kyr'am, in addition to a new helmet, you will be outfitted with a new set of armour and be granted full access to our armoury. However, one weapon you will keep, is the sword with your crest. It shows what Clan you belong to, as well as a banner for your accomplishments. As you get more trophies and victories over opponents, you can add things to the swords pommel, or blade. Alternatively you may add them to your armour, which will also be imprinted with your Clan insignia, as well as the Skull. However, you must decide if it will be your blade or your armour that will be marked." He explained to me.

"I will have my armour marked. I intend to earn so many it will cover my entire suit." I told him, with a hint of cockiness in my voice.

"As you wish young Kyr'am. However that is a daunting task. Here is the blade that you have proved yourself to earn. Treat it well and it will treat you well in return." He said, holding the sheathed blade across his hands for me to take. I rode and took the sword, one hand on the sheath and the other on the hilt.

"Thank you Mandalore, and as to hold true to Mandalorian customs, I will continue to prove myself until my death." I rose from my kneeling position, and drew my blade. I admired the design and edge.

"Be careful with that, you wouldn't want to accidentally kill the Mandalore, would you?" He chuckled. I laughed along.

"No, I don't want the responsibility." I joked back.

"That's true, now, go to the armoury and tell them how you would like your armour to be imprinted. You need the skull and your crest." He told me. I bowed and walked out of the arena.


End file.
